narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uzumaki Training: Medic vs. Anbu
A tall cloaked man observed the Uzushiogakure training grounds from the top of a nearby rooftop, looking through a seemingly solid mask, with an odd face shape. "Maybe training with others could be beneficial... For once..." the man, Tentei Uzumaki, thought to himself. Nisashi Uzumaki could be seen briefly before being surrounded by rapid explosions. "Ah, nice to get out of the hospital and blow off steam every now and again!" Nisashi then takes a deep breath and begins stretching preparing to try out something else. "That could be promising..." Tentei thought to himself after his attention was drawn by the explosions. He then leaped from the rooftop he had previously been perched on, landing in the middle of the training field, near Nisashi. He looked at Nisashi, remaining silent as he stood there. "Is there something I can help you with, sir?" Nisashi questioned, seemingly transitioning to a stance where his shoulder was facing Tentei, a common part of a defensive martial arts stances. Tentei stood quietly for a few seconds, before saying "Errr... Would you mind if I trained with you?" Nisashi put his finger to his lip, considering the proposal. "It has been quite a while since I've been in a real fight. I suppose I could oblige." Nisashi gives a quick bow before entering a muay thai stance. "Hn.." Tentei says (I guess), then proceeds to simply stand there silently, looking in Nisashi's directions, apparently waiting for him to make the first move. Nisashi throws several, swift, light jabs at Tentai. Just after he quickly slides in, using the forward momentum to throw a straight shin kick to Tentei's right leg as he does so, and attempts to deliver and strong elbow with his right arm to the left side of Tentei's face. Tentei is hit by the quick jabs, but manages to sidestep the kick, and catch Nisashi's elbow, using his forward momentum to throw him away. Tentei then jumps back, touching a seal on his arm, making shuriken appear in his hands, before throwing them at Nisashi. Nisashi quickly recovers from the throw and manages to sidestep the shuriken before quickly dashing into Tentei and attempting to palm strike him in the stomach. Tentei pulled on several wires that had been attached to the shuriken, making them fly into Nisashi's back as he dashes at Tentei. The shuriken are blocked by Nisashi's chakra chainmail armor. (Which was already active incase Nisashi messed up and prior training to avoid blowing himself up.) Due to the fact he was unfazed by the reaqr attack, he attempts to catch Tentei off guard and deliver an explosive palm to his abdomen. "Tch..." Tentei activates his Chakra Enhanced Durability before the strike connects, vastly reducing the damage. Tentei skids backwards holding his stomach. "You holding up alright over there?" Nisashi asks this with general concern. "C'mon now you know you can put up more of a fight than that." "...." Tentei was wearing a mask but Nisashi likely felt like he was being glared at. Large chakra feathers formed behind Tentei, and rapidly extended, stabbing and slashing at Nisashi with immense speed. "Well, looks like I struck a nerve." Nisashi begins using Chakra Enhanced Speed along with his natural physical ability to dodge most of the feathers, being grazed by some. "Let's see how you deal with this!" Nisashi releases serveral chakra chains that attempt to restrain Tentei. Tentei combines his Chakra Enhanced Thought and Chakra Enhanced Speed to rush past the chains, dodging past them swiftly, and then right before reaching Nisashi, Tentei would use the Body Flicker Technique to instantly appear behind Nisashi and land a chakra enhanced kick onto his back. Most of the force is absorbed by Nisashi's Chakra Chainmail Armor, and he swings the chains around him in an attempt to strike Tentei with them. As the chains near him, all portions that are close suddenly explode, creating a rapid series of explosions. Tentei quickly uses an Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to block the chains, before using Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique to enhance his strikes even further, punching Nisashi in the ribs. Nisashi takes hit, before wrapping Tentei's arm with his own the that he may pull him into a point blank Explosion Release: Exploding Palm directly to the chest. The chakra feathers reform behind Tentei and stab into Nisashi as he pulls Tentei towards him, causing Nisashi to either continue attacking and get stabbed, or abandon his attack and dodge the feathers. Nisashi decides to abandon that attack and dashes backwards and uses Chakra Enhanced Reflexes to dodge the feathers. "Man, just how far do you soldiers go in spars?" "You're the one trying to blow up my chest... But believe me, that was nothing..." Tentei says before making about a dozen shadow clones, which all rush at Nisashi and attack him rapidly, kicking, punching and slashing at him with kunai. "Oh please those palms are hardly lethal at the worst they may knock the wind out of you." Nisashi says as he releases a spinning chakra chain around himself and detonates several links in the chains to destroy the clones, all with a calm smile on his face. The clones turned out to be made from the Earth Release: Shadow Clone Technique, and after being dispelled, turned into mud which then in turn covered Nisashi and hardened, restricting his movement. Tentei then uses the Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast to create several massive chakra beasts, resembling rhinos, which quickly dash towards Nisashi and rams into him with tremendous force. Nisashi unlocks the Gate of Opening and uses the multiplied strength to break free of the hardened mud and shoot off multiple chakra chains in an attempt to restrain the chakra beasts. "Interesting pets you have, can I have one?" "Hmph..." Tentei used the Mysterious Peacock Method: Join to fuse all of the beasts into one, massive chakra beast. Tentei intention was not to overpower the chains, but to simply create a beast large enough to hide him from Nisashi's sight. The beast was restrained by the chains and dispelled, leaving Tentei standing several meters away from Nisashi. "So, you ready to really kick things off now?" Nisashi begins stretching and preparing to defend against whatever Tentei may attempt next. Tentei simply crossed his arms and stood there, seemingly daring Nisashi to make a move. Nisashi does the same and seems to also be awaiting a move by Tentei. "...Well this is going nowhere." Tentei said, whilst rapidly building up his chakra, unbeknownst to Nisashi who is unable to sense this taking place. "Waiting on you." Nisashi said while releasing several bursts of his Explosive Healing Technique to completely rejuvenate him. He then pulls out a bag of chips and starts eating while sitting on the ground. Tentei shrugs, before a Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast in the form of a gigantic badger burst out of the ground from underneath Nisashi and rammed him into the air. It became apparent that Tentei had created it and covered the hole with Earth Release while he was out of Nisashi's vision. Tentei then used his Chakra Enhanced Speed and the Body Flicker Technique to instantaneously appear above Nisashi, then using his Chakra Enhanced Strength, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, and Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique to punch Nisashi down into the ground with incredible force. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Screams Nisashi before crashing into the ground. "Oh everything hurts, everything is hurting!" He then opens the second chakra gate and releases his Explosive Healing Technique again, this time with a much greater amount of chakra condensed into it, before jumping back to his feet. He then proceeds to utilize Eight Gates Elemental Ninjutsu to release Lightning Release: Crackle of Death into the air at Tentei. Tentei uses his Chakra Enhanced Thought to instantly react, and use the Body Replacement Technique to avoid the attack, replacing his body with a massive sphere of explosive tags, which proceeded to violently explode with enough force to create a crater in the training field. "Interesting..." Nisashi begins rapidly looking around for any trace of Tentei while placing several tags in the area around him. Tentei uses the Kunai Shadow Clone Technique to create hundreds of kunai, all flying directly towards Nisashi. Each of these hundreds of kunai also have an explosive tag attached, so upon reaching Nisashi they would create a massive explosion. Nisashi quickly released a highly dense wave of explosive chakra into the air, utilizing the Explosion Release: Explosive Bombardment technique to obliterate all of the kunai within the range of the blast and knocking away pretty much any others. Nisashi then activated his Adamantine Chainmail Absorbing Armor to absorb most of his own chakra back into his body. Tentei observed from across the Training Field as Nisashi countered his assault. "Hm... Interesting, this one seems to be stronger than the last one I fought, perhaps I should try a bit harder..." Tentei said to himself, as he gathered chakra for further attacks. "I do hate how close these fields are to the rest of the village... Makes it so hard not to damage it..." Nisashi suddenly pointed his hand in the direction of Tentei. He then began channeling explosive chakra into his fingertips. "Bang." He then release the Explosion Release: Finger of Death technique at Tentei. Tentei, upon seeing Nisashi point his finger at him, immediately moved from his current spot, leaving an afterimage of himself in the explosion's path. "Well... That was quite dangerous..." the masked Uzumaki said under his breath as he created several chakra beasts which rushed at Nisashi, aiming to trample him. He also created an Earth Release Shadow Clone, made to such perfection that it was completely indistinguishable to the original. Nisashi made use of a similar technique and created beasts specifically designed to mimic the size and shape of the beats that were sent at him. However they had also been given the properties of the Adamantine Absorbing Chains, allowing them to absorb Tentei's chakra beasts and empower themselves by doing so. Nisashi then unleashed another ultimate finger bang at the earth clone, that he mistook for the original. Unfortunately for Nisashi, he failed to realize that Tentei's beasts were made from the chakra used in the Mysterious Peacock Method, and couldn't be simply absorbed by a comparatively basic chakra absorbing technique. Tentei then added the properties of the Mysterious Peacock Method: Chakra Predation to the beasts, allowing them to absorb Nisashi's chakra constructs instead. Tentei's beasts would then grow significantly larger, and continue their charge at Nisashi with blinding speed. Meanwhile, Tentei quickly slapped his hand on his clones back, then flickered away as the explosion engulfed his clone, turning it into a puddle of half hardened mud. "You know what? I think it's about time we take off the training wheels." Nisashi then surrounded himself in an sphere of explosive chakra, before releasing a beam at the beasts and then virtually the entire field in an attempt to bring out Tentei. The series of explosions left nearly the entire training field riddled with craters and blackened the entire area.